<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Night at the Hot Spring by cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388066">A Night at the Hot Spring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst'>cloud_dcst (greatcloudninja)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Chrome, Chrome has a mild praise kink, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Embedded Images, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hot Springs &amp; Onsen, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pet Names, TKS Love Weekend - Dreams, TKS Love Weekend - Free Day, TKS Love Weekend - Marriage Proposal, TKSLoveWeekend, TKSevents, Top Ishigami Senkuu, Valentine's Day, smut in chapter 3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatcloudninja/pseuds/cloud_dcst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku has been wanting to visit a <i>ryokan,</i> a traditional Japanese inn, for years. A fortuitous opportunity arises for him to go, so he jumps at it and makes plans to spend Valentine's day there with his boyfriend Chrome. </p><p>Chrome's excited about the trip, but also incredibly nervous about finding a special gift for Senku in return. But he does have one surprise up his sleeve...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chrome/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TKS Love/Valentine's Weekend 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day!</p><p>This little fic is my entry for the <a href="https://twitter.com/tksminievents">TKS Mini Events</a> Love Weekend event! Each chapter fills a prompt for a different day, creating an overarching storyline culminating in some gratuitous smut :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“What am I going to do? This sucks… I don’t want to go by myself…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku couldn’t help overhearing one of his co-workers talking to himself in one corner of the break room one day in late January. Literally, Senku </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’t help it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because the guy was being ten billion percent too loud. Normally he wouldn’t get himself involved in his co-workers’ personal lives, but some of the office ladies had told him that this guy had recently been through a messy breakup. They’d said he was really upset, because apparently he’d been planning to propose only for her to tell him she’d found someone else. So Senku kind of felt bad for the guy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” he asked rather hesitantly. If it was related to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>emotions,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d bow out and flee back to the safety of his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head. “Oh… I mean, I guess it’s not that big of a deal, it’s just… I had paid for a voucher for a one-night stay in a luxury room at a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ryokan</span>
  </em>
  <span> for my girlfriend and me to stay during Valentine’s weekend… I just got an email reminding me about the purchase, but now that we’re broken up, I don’t want to go spend the night in that big room by myself, and I’m sure as hell not going to give it to her to spend with her new boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes widened slightly at the explanation. He’d wanted to visit a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ryokan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> a traditional Japanese-style hotel, for years now. They were normally found near hot springs where guests could soak in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>onsen</span>
  </em>
  <span> and then retreat to their room for dinner and relax in a yukata. Call him lame, but the idea of getting to spend the night at one was a dream come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much did you spend on it? I wouldn’t mind taking the voucher off your hands, and I’ll pay you for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man blinked in surprise before his lips turned up in a hopeful smile. “Really? You’d do that? Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, with his bank account a good twenty-thousand yen lighter, Senku sent his boyfriend Chrome a quick chat message before leaving the break room.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Chrome</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Request Saturday 2/13 and Sunday 2/14 off of work, if you haven’t already. We’re going on an overnight trip.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Wait, really? Since when did that happen?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Since I helped a co-worker out today. We have a one-night stay booked at a ryokan at Mount Hakone. A luxury room with a private open-air bath.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Whoa, that’s so baaad! Okay, I’ll put in the request as soon as I get there!</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Sounds good. Just let me know when you have the time off confirmed.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yeah, will do!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Senku tucked his phone into his pocket, then returned his attention to his work. He just hoped Chrome didn’t have any issues getting the time off…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t pull his phone out again until he was on his way out of his office. There were several notifications waiting for him—all messages from Chrome.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Chrome</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Bad news, all the requests for that weekend have already been filled, so I’m going to have to see if I can trade days with someone.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Kinrou normally has Saturdays and Sundays off, let me talk to him.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Okay, we have an agreement. I’ll work Thursday and Friday for Kinrou, and he will work Saturday and Sunday for me. It turns out he actually has plans too, so the timing works well for him. We’re all set!</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>Immediately following the last text was a sticker of a brown cartoon bear giving a grin and a thumbs-up. Chrome loved the whole line of stickers—he said they reminded him of himself and Senku, since the other bear was white. Senku would never admit it, but he thought they were cute, too.</span>
</p>
<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
<span class="header">Chrome</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">Sounds good. I’m leaving work, have you started dinner yet?</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="text">Yep! We’re having ginger pork and stir-fried veggies.</span><br/>
<br/>
<span class="breply">I’ll be home in twenty minutes.</span><br/>
<br/>
</p>
</div><p>
  <span>With that, Senku returned his phone to his pocket and made his way down to the train station at the corner. He couldn’t quite keep the smile off his face as he walked. Everything was coming together; he would get to visit the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ryokan</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d wanted to for years, and he was getting a fantastic Valentine’s weekend experience with his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn't wait until next month.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Marriage Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chrome needs to find not only a fantastic Valentine's Day gift for Senku, but needs to come up with a way to ask a very important question.</p><p>Thankfully, his social media feed provides him with a way to snatch two birds in one hand.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is a little late, sorry! I used the Day 2 prompt "Marriage Proposal" for this chapter. Hope you enjoy! Next chapter will be the smut :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>What am I going to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome let out a sigh, scrolling his SNS feed instead of focusing on his graduate thesis project. It was the first week of February and he still hadn’t bought Senku a Valentine’s Day gift yet. He knew this year had to be special, because Senku had already told him they were visiting a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ryokan</span>
  </em>
  <span> at Mount Hakone for the weekend. Apparently it was something he’d always wanted to do, and an opportunity arose for him to book a room at a steep discount, so he’d jumped on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it had been tradition for the past several years that Chrome got Senku chocolates for Valentine’s Day, and Senku returned the gesture on White Day. And this year was even more special than usual, thanks to the little silver and sapphire ring that was hidden deep in the recesses of Chrome’s desk in their little 2-bedroom apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Chrome’s breath caught in his throat. There, on his SNS feed, was a beautiful box of chocolates, all in the shape of minerals and themed after planets. Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune; even exoplanets like Artemis and Gaia. The packaging was absolutely beautiful, with planets and constellations surrounding the name of the set and the logo of the chocolatier. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It was perfect.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He just knew Senku would love them, and he could place the ring inside one of the chocolate geodes for his boyfriend to find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a quick web search, he found the chocolatier's website and an online pre-order form. Thankfully, they weren’t sold out yet, so he put in his credit card information to reserve a box. As long as the chocolates would be ready before they left to go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ryokan,</span>
  </em>
  <span> his plan should go off without a hitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he filled out the form, he was pleasantly surprised to see he had the option of choosing the date and time to pick up his order at the shop. They were only going to the resort for one night, on Saturday the 13th, and they planned to leave around noon; so he selected 6pm on the 12th to ensure he had them in plenty of time. He could go after his part-time job and get them, then come home and quickly put the ring inside. That should give him time to pack it in his overnight bag before Senku came home a little after 7. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he clicked the “Send Order” button on the web page; and then ten minutes later when he received an email confirming that the pre-order had been received and his payment had been processed. Senku would be so surprised!</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Fortunately, the following days passed with no major hiccups or surprises, and soon it was Friday evening. Chrome stepped off the train at the station nearest to the chocolatier at 5:45, giving him just enough time to walk the few blocks to the shop and pick up his order.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got there, though, his eyes widened at the line leading out the door. Were </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of these people here to pick up pre-orders? This was baaad... It seemed there was a staff member outside maintaining order in the line, so he walked up to the young man. “Um, excuse me… I’m here to pick up a pre-order for the planet-themed chocolates. Is this the line for it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no sir, this line is for customers who need to make a purchase. You can go inside, the counter on the far right is for order pickups,” the staff member said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome breathed a sigh of relief. If he’d needed to wait in line, there was no way he would make it home before Senku! “Good to know. Thank you for your help!” With that, he headed through the door into the shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had never been to this particular shop before, but he was certain that on a normal day, it was probably quite nice. However, there were only two days left before Valentine’s Day. It was a madhouse inside, full of customers selecting different chocolates for their loved ones and employees rushing to keep the displays well-stocked. On the far right end of the counter, he could see a display of the special chocolate he’d ordered; luckily, that register was much quieter. He stepped over to it and took his place in line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he got up to the counter, the young woman behind it smiled and inclined her head. “Welcome, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here to pick up a pre-order I did online,” Chrome replied. “The name is Tetsubuyama.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a nod, she picked up a clipboard and flipped through several pages before she stopped and ran her finger down the sheet. “Hmm… Ah, yes. Tetsubuyama Chrome, one box, ordered through the website. I’ve got you down!” She picked up a pen and placed a checkmark next to his name before taking one of the boxes from the countertop behind her. She placed it into a bag with the store’s logo printed on the side before handing it over to him. “Thank you for your online order! We hope to see you again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome smiled and nodded, giving the employee a slight bow. “I will definitely be back!” he said before making his way out of the shop. He had a wicked sweet tooth and this seemed like an amazing place, if a little on the expensive side. Maybe he could convince Senku to do his White Day shopping here… It was definitely something to consider. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way home, arriving with just minutes to spare before Senku would be getting home from work. It was a mad dash to dig the ring box out of the back of his desk drawer, place the ring inside the box of chocolates, and then start throwing clothes into his overnight bag to hide the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome stepped out of their bedroom just in time for their apartment door to open. “I’m home,” Senku called out from the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome back!” Chrome replied, smiling widely and meeting Senku at the door to give him a kiss. “I just got home a few minutes ago myself; I had to work late. So let me get started on dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it. I already picked something up, ordered it online and grabbed it on the way home.” Senku lifted a bag, revealing the logo of the family restaurant just a couple of blocks from their apartment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome chuckled and nodded. “Alright. Sounds good.” He took the bag and carried it into the kitchen to investigate its contents: there was a curry plate for Senku and a fried pork cutlet bowl for himself. “Honestly, I’m surprised you didn’t order ramen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? It’s not like I eat ramen </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> the time,” Senku replied indignantly, walking into the kitchen behind Chrome to get a bottle of water from the refrigerator.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not all the time; but at least twice a week.” When Chrome turned to look at his boyfriend, he could see the telltale signs of an embarrassed flush on his high cheekbones. The sight made him chuckle and lean over to press a kiss to one of those pink cheeks. “I love it too; you know that. I’m making fun of myself as much as you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s lips turned upward at the corners into a small smile. “Yeah, yeah… Anyway, I hope you’re okay with what I picked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s perfect. Thank you.” He transferred their food to plates and pulled out cups for the bottle of mineral water Senku had gotten out. Dinner was nice; they mostly talked logistics for the upcoming trip while they ate their food. Once they were done eating, the rest of the night was spent cleaning the apartment and packing in preparation for their trip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they collapsed into bed in Senku’s room around 2 in the morning, though, it was with content looks on their faces. “I love you,” Chrome whispered into Senku’s ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Senku replied tiredly. “See you in the morning.” With that, both of them settled down to sleep.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The trip to Mount Hakone didn’t take very long: about two hours by train from their apartment in Tokyo, and then another 40 minutes by bus. By mid-afternoon they had made it to the entrance of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>ryokan</span>
  </em>
  <span> where they would be staying. Chrome couldn’t help smiling at Senku as they walked inside the small resort. “This is great! We have a few hours to explore before it gets dark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku shrugged. “I don’t know about you, but I was hoping we could just stay here. I’d rather take advantage of the opportunity to relax.” Senku gave Chrome a meaningful look out of the corner of his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome’s own eyes widened in understanding and he nodded quickly. “That’s true! We can go exploring tomorrow morning, if we want. It’s supposed to be warmer tomorrow, anyway.” It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> mid-February, after all, and they were in the mountains; the wind was colder than it had been down in the city. But Chrome had checked the forecast and tomorrow would be the better day for going to the more touristy areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku nodded in agreement. "Maybe they'll have ping-pong or something here," he suggested. "That would be fun to do when we're not in the hot spring or eating dinner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is dinner included in our stay?" Chrome asked in surprise. "I didn't think to ask about that. There aren't really any restaurants up there, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not anything we would recognize," Senku replied in agreement. "Our dinner tonight and breakfast tomorrow are included in the stay. We may be able to get lunch in the village before we leave to go home, though." He had to hide a smile at the way Chrome’s eyes lit up at the mention of the village. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't take them long to get checked in, and soon they were setting their bags in their room. It was expansive, with two twin beds pushed together at one far end of the room and a low table with a stack of cushions at the other end. Presumably it was where they would eat their dinner tonight and breakfast in the morning. It would also be perfect for playing cards, if they wanted. There were two televisions, as well—one to the side of the beds, and the other near the table so they could watch TV while seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady who had guided them to their room said, “If you would like, we can have someone bring in a kotatsu for you to replace the table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please,” Senku replied. “That would be fantastic. We’ll go ahead and get out in the </span>
  <em>
    <span>onsen</span>
  </em>
  <span> soon, so they can just bring it in at their convenience.” The woman nodded and, with a slight bow, she left the two men alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door shut, Senku turned to Chrome and brushed a kiss against his lips. “I’m going to wash up and then get in the hot spring,” he murmured. “Do you want to join me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all Chrome could do to keep himself from deepening the kiss—he knew if he did, they probably wouldn’t surface for a while. “Yeah, sounds good.” He followed Senku into the ensuite bathroom, though his eyes trailed back to his overnight bag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dinner. He would give Senku the gift after dinner.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Chrome smiled as he and Senku cuddled under the kotatsu in their provided yukatas. The hot spring had been wonderful, taking care of some lingering soreness from the lifting and squatting Chrome had to do for his part-time job. Senku looked similarly refreshed; his pale skin practically glowed in the room’s lighting and the digital glow of the TV screen. Some trashy romantic drama was turned on, but the volume had been cut down to practically nothing while they ate dinner. Now that their stomachs were full to bursting and the last of the lacquered boxes containing their meal had been whisked away, they were left to their own devices for the remainder of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath. It was now or never.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have something for you, Senku,” Chrome murmured. “Let me go get it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not Valentine’s Day yet, though,” Senku replied. “If it’s a Valentine’s Day gift, it should wait until the proper day.” He smiled at his boyfriend; the expression made Chrome realize he was just being pedantic for the sake of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a little time-sensitive,” Chrome shot back. “And it’s also perishable, so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Alright, if you insist.” With a nod and a quick peck to Senku’s cheek—he had always been the more freely affectionate between the two of them, unless Senku wanted something—he slid out from under the kotatsu and padded barefoot across the room. He swallowed heavily as he pulled the box out from the bottom of his overnight bag and surreptitiously peeked inside. The ring was still there, exactly where he’d left it inside the pale green geode chocolate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he really ready to do this? Was he prepared to spend the rest of his life with this man? Chrome glanced over his shoulder, looking back at Senku who was clearly trying not to peek and only partly succeeding. He felt his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. He was ready. Closing the box, he turned and tucked it behind his back in a smooth motion to keep it out of sight until he’d returned to the kotatsu. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he murmured when he set the box down in front of his boyfriend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku’s eyes went wide at the sight of the box. He glanced up at Chrome, who was sitting back down next to him. “You got these for me?” he asked with surprise. “I heard some of the girls at work talking about them. Apparently the pre-orders sold like hotcakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome’s eyes crinkled as he smiled and nodded. “Yeah. I was able to snag a pre-order from the store’s website. It’s actually the reason I was late coming home last night, because I was picking those up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You little sneak.” But Senku’s lips curled into a grin and he pulled Chrome into a tight hug. “I love it. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome nodded. “And don’t worry about White Day; this trip is more than enough of a return gift.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku chuckled softly at that. “Good. I was going to say, I’m not sure what I’m going to be able to afford after this trip.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he opened the box of chocolates—only to gasp at the sight of the ring. Chrome slid out from under the kotatsu again, settling on one knee. “Senku… We’ve known each other for a long time. We’ve been friends for years, and boyfriends for nearly as long… but I want more. I’m ready to take the next step in our relationship. I want to cook you miso soup every morning… will you let me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senku didn’t hesitate. Launching himself at Chrome with a barking laugh, he cried out, “Yes! Yes, of course I will.” He wrapped his arms around Chrome’s waist and squeezed him tightly. “You’re going to laugh when you hear this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome’s excited grin morphed into a confused smile. “Why, what is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Senku pulled a black velvet box out of the pocket of his yukata and pressed it into Chrome’s hand. “I was planning to give this to you tomorrow while we were out exploring,” he mumbled. When he opened the box, Chrome was greeted with a ring identical in style to the one he had picked out for Senku, but with a green stone instead of the sapphire he had chosen. “I wanted to take you up to the summit of Mount Hakone and propose there, but you beat me to it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The irony of the situation made Chrome pause for a moment before he broke out into peals of laughter. “That’s… that would have been perfect, Senku. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I will marry you.” Chrome pulled the ring from the chocolate box and slid it on Senku’s finger, then held out his hand to let his partner do the same. Once the twin rings were sitting on their fingers, Chrome interlaced their hands and brought both up to his lips to kiss them. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Chrome.” Senku leaned closer, bringing their mouths together. In a whisper against Chrome’s lips, he added, “Take me to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome had never nodded harder or faster in his life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: Free Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What better way to celebrate an engagement than with a little fooling around?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm SO sorry this is late! Real life caught up with me and I didn't get to finish this until nearly a week after Valentine's Day. But here we are! Hope you enjoy the smut!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So what are we going to do?” Senku asked as they moved over to the bed. “I packed supplies for us, but what are you in the mood for?” </p><p>Chrome didn’t even have to think about it as Senku asked the question. “I want you to take the lead tonight.” The last couple of weeks of work had been hellish for him, both physically and mentally, and he wanted an opportunity to just <em> let go </em> for a while.</p><p>“Alright. I’ll take care of you tonight, then.” Senku’s expression morphed into an almost manic grin, sharp and predatory as he reached for the belt around Chrome’s waist. In a flash, he had his boyfriend—his <em> fiancé—</em>stripped bare. “Get on the bed for me, sweetheart.” Senku didn’t use pet names often, but when he did, it was a surefire way to turn Chrome into a pliant, needy mess. </p><p>Tonight was no exception. “Y-yes, Senku,” Chrome mumbled, lying down on one of the twin beds and sprawling out across its surface. As he did so, Senku dug through his bag to pull out the lube he had packed. Then Senku stripped out of his yukata and, moments later, settled between Chrome’s legs.</p><p>He began to lightly, teasingly stroke his fingers along the inside of Chrome’s thigh. “You’re going to be good for me tonight, right?”</p><p>“Y-yes, Senku, I’ll be good…” Chrome’s eyes were already at half-mast as he shivered from the caresses. Something <em> else </em> was at half-mast too, and quickly hardening further. Senku’s eyes softened and his hand came up to give Chrome’s length a few strokes. Chrome had to suck in a breath at the feeling of Senku’s soft palm wrapping around him. </p><p>Once Chrome was fully hard, Senku released him and squirted a good amount of lube onto his fingers. Chrome spread his legs even farther in anticipation of feeling Senku begin to stretch him open; and when the first finger slipped inside, he groaned at the feeling. It had been a while since they had done this… since <em> Chrome </em> had done this… He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, trying to relax so Senku had an easier time.</p><p>“That’s it,” Senku said, leaning down to kiss Chrome. His tongue slipped past Chrome’s lips and delved inside, exploring his mouth. He tasted like the matcha pudding they’d had for dessert, making Senku moan softly. “You’re delicious,” he murmured as he pulled back from the kiss. In the same moment, he slid a second finger inside Chrome’s softened entrance. He worked them both in and out a few times, making sure to smear the lube thoroughly around the whole area before he began seeking Chrome’s prostate in earnest.</p><p>Luckily, it didn’t take him long to find it—not if the pleasured cry that escaped Chrome’s mouth was any indication. “Is that it?” he asked for clarification, curling his fingers to stroke the area. </p><p><em> “Yes!” </em> Chrome nodded quickly as his back arched in pleasure. “Please, Senku, need you inside!”</p><p>“Patience, sweetheart.” Senku leaned down again and pressed a line of kisses from Chrome’s jaw down the side of his neck as he whined in response to the pet name. “You’ve been doing well so far; you don’t want to ruin it, do you?” Another whine slipped out of Chrome’s mouth, but he shook his head. “That’s what I thought. Good boy.” Chrome’s cock twitched, a dollop of precum drooling out of the slit. Senku couldn’t help grinning at the sight.</p><p>Chrome, on the other hand, squirmed and rocked his hips in an effort to get more sensation from Senku’s fingers. With a long-suffering sigh, Senku took pity on his lover and added a third to the equation. The loud moan that followed was worth it, though. He worked his fingers in and out a few more times before sliding them out entirely. “I think you’re ready.”</p><p>“Yes, <em> please, </em> ‘m ready, need you!” Chrome was babbling at that point, unable to stop the words once they’d started. “Please, Senku, fuck me!”</p><p>“With pleasure.” Senku’s hands were just barely trembling as he slicked his cock with more lube. It really had been far too long since the last time he had fucked Chrome like this… he was feeling almost nervous about it.</p><p>But the nervousness faded quickly as he aligned himself and sank inside; blown away by the welcoming warmth and tightness of Chrome’s hole. Like remembering how to ride a bicycle, he sank into the rhythmic push and pull as he thrust into his lover’s body. Chrome trembled and moaned beneath him in a symphony of pleasure. The sounds he made only spurred Senku to move harder, faster, until his hips were smacking against Chrome’s ass every time he sank home.</p><p>It was all Chrome could do to wrap his arms and legs around Senku’s body, giving him leverage to meet the thrusts that had him seeing stars. Between panting breaths, Senku’s mouth latched onto Chrome’s neck to suck possessive marks into his flesh. Chrome was helpless against the onslaught of pleasure as every sensitive spot inside his ass was stimulated. “Sen… Senku… p-plea…”</p><p>“‘Please’ what?” Senku panted against the shell of Chrome’s ear. </p><p>Dark reddish-brown eyes rolled at the feeling of the hot breath against sensitive skin; he moaned in response before he could get his brain to work on <em> words </em> with which to answer Senku’s question. “C-close… gon-<em>naahh </em>… can I… c-cum…!” Between their bodies, Chrome’s dick was rock hard and leaking precum from the slit. A puddle of it had formed in the shallow crevices of Chrome’s torso, dripping into his belly button. </p><p>The smirk on Senku’s face looked almost mean, but he was gentle as he pressed his lips to Chrome’s in a tender kiss. “Of course, sweetheart. You’ve been so good for me. You can cum.” He punctuated the word with one more fierce thrust to make direct contact with Chrome’s prostate.</p><p>As if the word itself had been a magic spell, Chrome felt his whole body seize up. The pleasure coursing through his body came to a peak and he cried out in orgasm, cum spilling over his chest and stomach in sticky white rivulets. His hole clamped down on Senku’s cock and it was enough to push him over the edge as well, joining Chrome moments later.</p><p>Senku could feel his body threatening to give out on him, but he pushed through the sudden exhaustion to stumble to the bathroom and get a wet rag for cleanup. Only the knowledge that their room had tatami flooring kept him from tossing it carelessly over the side of the bed once he’d cleaned up both Chrome and himself. “Be right back,” he murmured, pressing another kiss to Chrome’s temple.</p><p>By the time he returned from depositing the dirty rag back in the bathroom, Chrome had already adjusted the bed linens so the two twins were, for all intents and purposes, a double bed. He grinned and lifted the corner of the comforter in invitation. Senku slipped under the blankets and curled up next to his <em> fiancé—</em>the thought made his heart skip a beat. They laid together on their sides and Senku draped his left arm over Chrome’s body, intertwining their fingers so he could look down at their matching rings. </p><p>“It’s funny,” Chrome mumbled, already half-asleep from exhaustion, “that we both picked out the same ring without realizing it.”</p><p>Senku smiled and pressed a kiss to the soft skin behind Chrome’s ear. “Actually, I cheated. It was ten billion percent obvious that you’d hidden something in your desk, you know. I found the ring months ago and bought one to match.”</p><p>Chrome’s eyes widened in surprise and he stiffened; Senku’s brow furrowed in response. <em> Was he mad? </em> But a moment later his body began to shake with barely controlled laughter. “I should have known I couldn’t keep a surprise from you,” he replied between fits of chuckles. After a moment, they died off and he sighed. “It doesn’t really matter, in the end. You said yes. That’s all I care about.”</p><p>“Of course I said yes, Chrome. I love you.” Senku closed his eyes, nuzzling against Chrome’s soft hair.</p><p>“I love you more,” he heard Chrome whisper in return.</p><p>“Not possible.”</p><p>“You’re right. We both love each other the same amount.”</p><p>“A ten billion percent accurate observation.” Another sleepy chuckle escaped Chrome’s lips at Senku’s comment. “Good night, Chrome.”</p><p>“Good night, Senku.”</p><p>They both fell asleep like that, matching smiles on their faces.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!<br/>We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!<br/><a href="https://discord.gg/fRcrn2A">Click here to join us!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>